Fade to Black
by prettygirlbunny
Summary: A/U - Vegeta is a rock star whose plagued by a feelings for a certain up and coming blue haired singer. Can their love of music bring them together? Or will a sudden chance at fame tear them apart? B/V, some G/C, tiny bit 18/K. (First fanfiction I've ever published, please be kind)
1. Rock and Roll All Night

Fade to Black

Bulma cursed herself as she hastily made her way downtown. She knew how the white rabbit must feel as she was running very late. She jumped the last turn style as the subway gate guard tried to catch up with her. _Tried,_ being the thing. Bulma could be fast when she wanted. She kept her hood up as she let it conceal her face. She felt a pang of guilt for running but she knew if she was stopped here, she would never make it to her destination. She checked the time on her phone, she was already ten minutes late. She just prayed they would wait on her and not think she flaked out on them again.

Bulma stepped onto the platform at her destination and broke out into a run. By the time she reached the studio she was drenched in sweat and panting for breath. The building she entered was a virtual maze with identical corridors designed in an dizzying array. Bulma prayed the next room she came across was the right room. She just hoped no one had left yet. Thankfully she heard loud voices inside and the footsteps of someone pacing back and forth. She pushed the heavy door open and strode inside. "Sorry, I'm late..." she started to say but then saw the confused looks from the strangers in the room. She swallowed as she noticed the three very intimidating looking men clad in differing variations of black leather.

Bulma locked eyes with the shortest of the four men and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes held hers with a scorching heat. Every step he took oozed raw sensuality. He approached her his arms fisting at his sides. "This is a closed session," he said. He must have had some sort of magnetic charisma that made her hormones do a little happy dance. He was close enough that she could smell the musk of sweat and manliness.

"I'm sorry," she stammered out an apology as she quickly backed out the room slamming the door behind her. She braced against the door as she tried to calm her breathing. Her heart pounding out a drum solo in her ears as she moved away from the door, a small smile on her lips. Bulma hoped she could run into them again sometime when it was less embarrassing.

She studied the directory at the end of the hall again. She needed to take the left turn not the right. _Ugh!_ she thought _I am so over this day!_ She finally approached the correct room 25 minutes after the time she was supposed to meet the guys. Bulma burst through the door and found the members of her band with angry scowls on their faces.

"It's about time, Bulma!" Yamcha said angrily.

"I know, I know," she offered her most winning apologetic smile.

"You are so lucky the studio owner is a friend of Krillin's," Yamcha continued not willing to let it slide.

Her anger rose instantly, "If someone had planned this for a time when I didn't have to help my dad instead of his own schedule then I would have been on time."

"Well not all of us can be rich daddy's girls like you! Some of us actually have to work for a living!" He spat back.

Wounded, Bulma was about to unleash a tirade of various things he could shove up his ass when Krillin interrupted, "Guys, guys. Let's just start this recording session, ok?"

Yamcha huffed and turned back to grab his bass guitar. Krillian settled in on the drums as Chi chi picked up her guitar. Bulma started warming up her voice. "Okay, Blue Monk Group, let's make music history!"

"We have got to change that name," said Krillian as the band started rehearsing.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta said distractedly. He couldn't help but thinking about the girl who had stumbled into their recording studio. She was beautiful with an absolutely perfect set of huge breasts. She looked a little goth, wearing a pleated plaid skirt with a black vest over it and a black leather jacket with fish nets and thigh high boots. He got hard just thinking about running his fingers through that long blue hair, hearing her moan beneath him.

Nappa rolled his eyes as the worthless drummer sat idly hitting his drumsticks against various items in the room to a beat clearly in his own head. Vegeta seemed as intense as ever as he spoke. "I was talking about the set list for the upcoming performance," he said, eyeing the man with derision.

A knock at the door interrupted them yet again. Vegeta practically growled as he answered it. "What now?" he said before taking a step back to allow their visitor inside. They all froze. Ice ran down Radditz's spine as he suddenly stood to attention. Even his brain damaged brother stopped drumming to stand to great their guest.

"Tsk, tsk, Vegeta, is that anyway to great your manager?" Frieza said drawing out the words as if he were talking to an errant child.

Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring at the man with open hatred. "What do you want Frieza? We were about to start recording," he bit his lower lip to keep from insulting the man. Frieza owned Empire Records, the most influential music company in the solar system. Since their main headquarters was located on Earth, the band had relocated to Earth as well. Against his better judgment, Vegeta had signed a contract with Empire Records and now they owned him. Vegeta HATED being owned. He would often pull at his invisible leash like a rabid dog. When their contract was up, he would break ties with the Empire for good.

Frieza's adjusted the cuffs on his suit. "I have a request from some very important clients on what they want to hear at the upcoming concert."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It was always something. He handed the list to Nappa who looked it over stoically. "This is all our old material, nothing from the newer albums on here at all," Nappa said running a hand over his bald head and across his face.

Frieza smiled indulgently, "Well, let's face it. All your newer albums have had sold poorly. "Just Sayin" is surviving off the crumbs of its original debut album and that's all the fans are willing to pay to hear."

Vegeta clenched his fists. He knew their music had declined in recent years. Their first album had all been written by Vegeta with some input from his band mates. The albums that followed were all creations of the Empire and therefore, sucked donkey balls. If they were allowed to write their own songs again, they would recapture their earlier success, Vegeta was sure of it.

Frieza looked at each of the men in the room, "Please keep in mind the terms of our contract that you all signed." He pointed his long fingernail at them. " One of the stipulations is that the head of Empire Records, ME, can request any "musical" service at any time. Until your contract expires, you bunch of monkeys are MINE!" Frieza left the room with a sadistic smile on his lips, closing the door on Vegeta punching a hole through the wall.

"Hey now Vegeta," Kakarrot got up to look at the older man's hand. "Don't go damaging your guitar hand like that."

"Stupid Kakarrot, only thinking of the music!" Vegeta had to smirk though. The boy was as pure as they could come. Radditz said he had a bad accident when they were kids. Fell down a ravine and the boy had never been quite right since that day though he could play drums like he had been touched by Heaven.

"Let's just play," Radditz said impatiently, ignoring the stress of the situation. "Once we play, things will just work themselves out." For once, Vegeta agreed with him. Music. It was all about getting lost in the music, in the feel of the chords and melody. Frieza may think he owns them now but he never really could own Vegeta for he had sold his soul to the goddess known as Music a long time ago.

* * *

Bulma chewed on the end of her pencil as she thought up some new lyrics to write down. She was fighting with Yamcha again. It was becoming a weekly thing. Yamcha wanted to make their group sound more bubblegum pop. He felt it would get more recognition if they had a campy hit that would be played til people were sick of hearing it. Bulma wanted a stronger beat enhanced by deeply personal lyrics. She wanted people to feel her music in their souls not just in a tv commercial.

Yamcha didn't share her vision, this is one of the reasons they were no longer dating. _I will never mix business and pleasure again,_ she thought. Then she broke the pencil in two as she remembered their latest heated argument. He had wanted her to sing at a higher pitch, he thought it would make her sound more bubbily, more marketable. Yamcha was all about the dollar signs of the music industry. He often told her one of his fantasies was to be filthy stinking rich and to have women adoring his every word. He didn't have music in his soul like she did. In fact, she was sure he only wanted to be a musician to meet women.

Bulma realized she couldn't concentrate and decided to call it a night. She laid back on her bed wearing nothing but Yamcha's old Metallica t-shirt. She thought back to before she met up with the band and how she had run into the wrong room. The short man with the dangerously dark eyes had intrigued her so she did what every woman of this era did, she googled him. Without more specifics, her google search had gotten her nowhere. "Maybe I shouldn't have typed in sexy short musician," she sighed. Granted, she hadn't really tried that hard to find him. Bulma put a pillow on her face as she relived her embarrassment of stupidly stumbling into the room like some obsessed fan. No wonder he had wanted her out of there. He probably thought she was a stalker or something.

Bulma buried her face further into the pillow. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she'll never see him again. Bulma wasn't one to fall in love at first sight (even if all her friends told her that she did). Yet she couldn't help but feel like there was a connection there, no matter how brief. Maybe it was just her. Maybe he won't even remember her if she were to see him again. Bulma would remember him though, the heated gaze would be sure to haunt her dreams tonight if she could sleep. Deciding she couldn't, she quickly raced to her closet to put clothes on, grabbing her phone to make a quick call. "Hey Chi, you want to have some fun?" she asked the tired voice on the line a wicked smile coming over her face.

* * *

Vegeta leaned on the balcony railing, an untouched cold beer in his hand. He was enjoying the crisp night air and the full moon above him. He thought back to today's session. He hated using his vocal talents to sing meaningless drivel. He finally took a sip of his beer letting the bitter brew take some of the edge off his thoughts. He hated this apartment. It was just another reminder of his leash. The apartment was paid for by Empire Records so he would be available should they have need of him.

Vegeta felt restless. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He decided the best thing to do would be to sneak out for a night on the town. He was paranoid by nature and deeply untrusting. As soon as he had moved into the apartment, he had scouted at least 50 different ways to enter and exit. Three of them were guarded by the goons hired by the record company. He went back inside, maybe he could find some sort of distraction out on the streets. Lucky for him, he had three bored band mates that were probably just itching for a night out like he was.

He picked up his cell phone and waited for it to connect, "Hey Nappa, get Radditz and his fool brother, we are going out tonight."

* * *

Bulma checked her ears for what felt like the millionth time to see if they were bleeding. She hated karaoke night for two reasons: 1) no one with any sort of talent every showed up, 2) it took forever for them to get to her turn. She loved karaoke night for 3 reasons: 1) she could rock out on the songs of HER choosing, 2) she usually got the whole bar to sing along with her, 3) even if most people sounded like cats having sex, they put their souls into it! Bulma had to smile even if she cringed with every out of wayward note that befell her ears.

Chichi handed her a drink. God bless her friend for coming out with her tonight. The girl had been asleep but the moment Bulma begged her to come out with her (with the promise included of paying for drinks) the straight laced girl had put on her naughtiest club clothes and came right over. Bulma pulled her into a hug. "I love you, ChiChi."

Chichi shrugged her friend off. "I know, I think we should cut back on the 2 for $1 margaritas now. We've tapped into the hugging love everybody Bulma, next step is the angry, destroy everyone Bulma." She helped her friend lean against the table.

Bulma didn't disagree with her. She felt too good at that moment to kill her buzz with an argument. Every part of her was relaxed and as she noticed a few guys eyeing her, she knew she was horny too. Chichi asked her a question but she was too busy given every guy in the room bedroom eyes. Chichi punched her in the shoulder, she turned her attention to Chichi. "Yeah?"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "I asked how drunk you were. Are you Metallica drunk or Barbie girl drunk? Also, are you singing solo or are we doing a duet?"

Bulma hummed along to the song playing before she turned to Chichi to give her an answer. "I haven't decided yet, what do you feel like?"

Chichi tapped her finger against her lips, "Definitely not "Don't go breaking my heart", I love Elton John but that song has been done to death."

"We've got time Chichi, we'll think of something really good before we go up there," she smiled mischievously at her, "do you want to put a show on for the boys again?"

Chichi punched her in the arm again and this time Bulma winced. "Hell, no, remember that time we sang Madonna / Brittany, I got stalked by that tech student for two months afterwards. I had to move three times. I'm not even sure how I got rid of him."

Bulma looked up guiltily at her friend, "I paid a guy to take care of it. He's not dead but let's say you won't be hearing from that guy anymore."

Chichi scowled at her friend, "Bulma! I don't know whether to be grateful or kick your ass! I was really scared of that guy. I almost dyed my hair and changed my identity."

Bulma tried to pacify her friend, "How bout you pick the song then?"

Chichi sighed but then smiled, "Any song?"

Bulma gulped, "Um, yeah, any song by Amy Lee maybe?"

Chichi scowled at her again.

Bulma relented, "Fine, any song then! Are you happy?"

Chichi nodded and they continued sipping their drinks. Bulma prayed Chichi didn't make her sing anything too embarrassing as they had different tastes in music.

* * *

Vegeta was starting to regret his decision to go out for the night. Even though they all were wearing hats to cover their signature hairstyles, they tended to draw attention wherever they went. Noticing a few glances, Vegeta motioned for them to go into the first bar they came across. It was still early for a Saturday night so the bar wasn't extremely crowded. The four men were able to find a seat at a table and order their beers with relative ease. Vegeta's ears were hurting from the cat being strangled on the stage. He hated karaoke but the bar had an interesting atmosphere and he had just ordered his beer.

The idiot Kakarrot had brought his drum sticks and was drumming along with the caterwauling. Nappa and Radditz had decided to take their beers and wander around chasing skirts. Not that Vegeta hadn't had his fair share of late nights with fan girls but he just hadn't found anyone that captured his interest beyond a night and he was tired of waking up to girls whose names he didn't know.

As he was lost in his thoughts he felt someone grab his fedora off his head and run past, "Sorry, I need this. Stunned that someone would have the nerve to take something from him, he sat back and watched a flicker of blue hair run towards the stage. Blue hair? Wait, there's no way it was that same girl from earlier.

He leapt from his seat. Vegeta was suddenly very interested in what was about to take place on the stage. There was quite a crowd whistling at the front. Vegeta managed to get to a corner where he could see the full stage. The blue haired beauty was there next to an exotic looking girl in a Chinese style dress. The girl in the Chinese dress was sitting in a chair with a cello between her legs. They were joined on stage by another man with a cello. He fixed his attention back to the blue haired temptress. She had a pinstriped vest with matching pinstriped pleated skirt. Fishnet stockings again with thigh high laced boots. He suspected from the free movement of her breasts that she wore nothing underneath.

He waited as the crowd stilled. An announcer with long greaser hair came to the stage. "My friends we have a special treat tonight. Your favorite singers from the Blue Monk group Bulma and Chichi have decided to grace us with a special presentation. Accompanying Chichi on cello this evening is special guest Mr. Satan. Please give them a warm welcome."

An expectant hush fell over the crowd as the two women adjusted their microphones. Bulma lowered the hat over her face then pointed to Chichi took her bow and slid it hauntingly against the strings. Mr. Satan followed her and they both played at a dizzying and furious pace. Then the girl, Bulma, started to sing, " _As he came into the window/ It was the sound of a Crescendo..."_ Her husky singing voice promising subliminally long nights of intimate activities.

The girl moved in time to the music singing and spinning with the rise and fall of the beat. She shook her hips in her best Michael Jackson impression. She took his hat and ran it seductively down her front. He never wanted to be a hat so much in his life right now. She then did some impressive tricks with it having it land back on her head. When they got to the chorus, the black haired girl joined in the singing. " _Annie are you ok?"_

The crowd started to clap along with the beat so he barely noticed when Kakarrot came to stand beside him. It wasn't until he heard the annoying habit of him drumming to the beat that he knew he was even there. Kakarrot shouted into his ear, "Who is that girl on the cello, she's amazing?" Vegeta ignored him so he could continue watching the lead singer. As she turned in imitation of the genius who crafted this melody, she came to stare right at him. Now whether or not she recognized him from before, he didn't care. At that moment, she tossed the fedora to have it land lopsidedly on his head as she touched her self and raised her microphone. The crowd went ballistic, they were screaming so loud you could barely hear the music anymore. The song must have ended at that point because all the musicians on stage took a bow. The clapping didn't subside for a full five minutes.

Vegeta was growing impatient, he turned to say something to Kakarrot but found the fool had wandered off again. When his eyes finally found Kakarrot, Vegeta was shocked to discover he was on stage speaking with the dark haired cello player. Obviously the conversation was a good one as the girl was smiling and giggling to whatever dumb thing came out of his mouth. Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes rather he chose instead to hunt down his blue haired prey.

* * *

Bulma loved the thrill of the stage. She got a rush as every eyes in the room focused on her. She was so lost in her performance that she hadn't noticed one particular set of eyes burning straight through her until she went to turn. Their eyes had met and again it was like time had stopped. She hoped no one noticed as she faltered for a second. He was so beautiful with his black hair and obsidian eyes. She couldn't help but tease him by throwing him the hat. She hoped he would get it back to the right owner.

This was twice she had seen him and still didn't know his name. Worse, she was hotter than hell. The next man that offered to buy her a drink was going to get groped. She corrected herself, the next handsome man who offered to buy her a drink. Bulma looked around, Chichi was still on stage talking to that dark haired guy who was carrying around drumsticks. Bulma watched as he moved to scratch his head and whacked himself in the head. She could see him laugh and Chichi laugh. _Good, at least one of us is getting laid tonight._ Bulma thought. She took a seat on a nearby bar stool and ordered a drink.

Right then she felt a hand slide up her leg. She turned to find some slimy toad looking man with a drink in his hand. "Hey baby, you were magnificent. How bout you and I spend some time getting to know each other."

"Get your hands off me you creep!" As Bulma shoved his hand off her leg.

The man slitted his eyes and spoke in a slurred tone, "Now baby don't be like that. You and I could have a really good time tonight." He grabbed a strand of her hair, running it between his slimy fingers.

Bulma just about gagged. She pulled away, standing up from the bar stool. "Look, I already told you to leave me alone." She started to walk away when the man put a hand on her shoulder. Bulma pulled one of his fingers back as hard as she could. The man winced in pain as she took another step back prepared to either kick ass or run. It was too crowded to make a hasty exit so she prepared herself with what she hoped was a good fighting stance.

"Sir, I think you are bothering the lady and it would be wise of you to leave now," A man said in a low, threatening voice as he appeared to stand between her and her assailant.

"This whore and I were just having a conversation. What's it to you?" The toad man asked. Toad guy sneered down at her would be hero with disdain.

"Nothing. Let's just say I was trying to have a good time, saw something that was ruining my good time and wanted to do something about it," the stranger cracked his neck and started rotating a shoulder.

"Well, since you admitted it's none of your business, you should just leave while I teach this little bitch a lesson," the toad man moved to stand intimidatingly over the shorter man.

The new guy stepped up as the toad man attempted to land a punch. Attempted because quicker than the blink of an eye, the shorter man kicked Toad guy in the stomach doubling him over. The toad man tried to recover but the shorter man was too quick. With a sickening snap, he had broken the toad man's arm in at least two places, Bulma guessed. The toad man scrambled away as her hero started to pursue.

Bulma grabbed his arm, "Let him go. He's not worth it." The man spun around leveling Bulma with a glare. He apparently didn't like being told what he could and could not do. She felt her heart start pounding in her ears as she found herself once again locking eyes with destiny. It was the incredibly hot guy she saw earlier. She was hoping she would run into him again but now that he was here in front of her, she was speechless (and possibly drooling).

"Thank you," he said, the anger fading from his face replaced with amusement.

"Huh?" Bulma blushed as she noticed that HE noticed she was staring. The man wore an all black suit including black tie with black suspenders. The fedora barely covered his mass of bushy black hair. He looked so good it was hard NOT to stare.

"You were about to say Thank You," he smirked at her discomfort.

"Oh yeah, thank you. You know, I hate to ruin the party but we should probably get out here. That slime ball may have friends or he may call the cops. I don't think either one of us wants that kind of attention right now." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, come with me."

Vegeta didn't protest, he didn't even think of getting the other men, he just let her lead the way as they walked out into the pouring rain. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Bulma smiled at him, "I'm not ready to go home yet but if you trust me, I'll take you some place fun."

Vegeta frowned, he didn't trust anyone but for some reason he wanted to follow her. "Lead the way," he said.

Bulma smiled broadly as she hailed a taxi. Vegeta checked out her ass as she climbed into the backseat. He slid in after her closing the door. She gave the driver an address and they were on their way. An awkward silence fell between them but thankfully their drive was a short one leading them to a more rund down part of town. She insisted on paid the driver as he took in their surroundings.

She grabbed his hand again, "Come on, we're almost there." He let her lead as they came across a building that resembled an old theater. She took a key from her pocket as she unlocked the door. The inside was old and musty smelling. Vegeta relied on his good breeding to mask his features from showing any sort of disgust. He felt doing so would remove him from the good heart of the beautiful singer.

Bulma moved over to the panel for the lights and flipped a switch. The buzz of old electric hummed lazily. It had probably been over a year since she had been here but she loved this place. She motioned for him to wait while she climbed up a set of stairs near the door. In a moment she had returned carrying several canisters of film.

"Some like it hot? The seven year itch? Or the prince and the showgirl?" She asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know what those are?" he asked.

Bulma sighed. It was too much to hope that he liked classic movies as much as she did. "Those are your movie choices," she said with frustration. Without waiting for him to answer, she selected a film canister, "I haven't seen the Prince and the Showgirl in a while, we'll watch that one." She then placed the canister on the movie counter. "You know, you can't have a movie without popcorn. Do you like popcorn? Silly me who doesn't like popcorn?"

Vegeta nodded. He watched as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a capsule. She clicked it and out came a movie theater sized automated popcorn machine. She hummed an unknown tune as she pressed the button for the popcorn with heavy butter. In a matter of seconds out came a huge popcorn bucket. Vegeta grabbed it out of her arms.

"Hey!" Bulma protested.

"This works for me but what are you going to eat?" Vegeta smirked as he kept the popcorn from her reach without spilling any of it. She leaned in closer, her breasts pressing firmly against his body. Distracted by her nearness, Vegeta almost dropped the popcorn. Bulma saw an opening and captured her prize but as she turned her head she was a breath away from his very kissable lips. His dark eyes locked with hers and she felt the air leave the room. She bit her lip and took a step back putting some distance between them. She grabbed the canister from the counter as she walked to the doors to the theater.

"Coming?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

Vegeta smirked as he thought, _If this night ends well..._

* * *

He followed her into the small theater. She handed him the popcorn with a warning glare to which he innocently shrugged. She headed up to the projection booth and set the film to play. When she returned, she stretched her hands out for the popcorn. Vegeta handed it back to her without incident and she raised an eyebrow at him. He followed her down the aisle as she chose seats for them in the middle of the theater.

Despite their age, the chairs were really comfortable. As the movie jumped up, "I forgot our drinks! I'll be right back!" She squeezed past him, nearly tripping. He caught her with both hands on her hips to steady him. She was awkwardly positioned over his legs, hands on the arm rests on either side of him. Again to Bulma there was this air of excitement, of hearts beating faster and slow fire burning.

Vegeta could taste potential in the air. He tried to look only at her eyes but it was damn hard as her perfect breasts were this close to his face. Was she waiting for him to make the move? She had stepped back earlier when he thought of kissing her. Vegeta wasn't the patient type but he didn't want her running off if he pushed to far. _To hell with it, she can hate me later._ Vegeta thought as he pulled down closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Bulma felt electricity shoot through her at his kiss and did her best not to grind herself against the erection she could feel through his pants. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she yielded, deeping the kiss. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt feeling him, reaching for his pants. At that moment his cell phone rang and he inwardly cursed. Reluctantly he pulled back from her to answer it. It was Nappa wondering where he had gone seems like everyone had disappeared and had left poor Nappa to drink by himself at a bar he felt too old for. Vegeta snarled at him for interrupting, "Just go home, Nappa!" Then he hung up on the man.

The spell broken, Bulma slid out of the seat. "I'll go get those drinks now," she said and then took off. Vegeta swore when he got home was going to kill Nappa. He stared after her as he watched the seductive sway of her hips. Yup, definitely killing Nappa. He was picturing the man blowing into atomic sized bits when she returned. The heat was still there but it was more of a smolder. She moved past him with ease to take her seat next to him. She leaned towards him offering some of the popcorn on her lap.

He placed an arm behind her seat and leaned closer to steal a couple pieces from the bucket. He could care less about the movie but she seemed to be enjoying it. They sat that way for a while just comfortable in each other's company. He was amused as she spoke some lines of the movie out loud. "You know what's going to happen," she repeated faithfully, "I'm going to fall in love with you because I always do."

"She's just like me," she whispered conspiratorially to him, "looking for a Prince and always falling in love with the wrong person."

"How do you know the prince is wrong for her?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm talking about the actress," she said. "She and I are a lot alike."

Vegeta disagreed. For one thing, the girl with him was much more beautiful and for another, she could actually sing. Which reminded him, they had been together all this time and she hadn't made mention of his band. Strangely though, she hadn't asked for his name either. The paranoia gnawed at him. No one ever wanted to just be with him. They always wanted something, money, fame, his body. As he stole glimpses at her under his lashes, he didn't detect any subterfuge. She was just enjoying the movie.

Before it ended though his phone rang again. It was Radditz. "Vegeta, Kakarott started a full on bar fight and it's getting ugly. We're having trouble getting him to leave. For whatever reason, he actually listens to you. Hold on," there was a sound of a bottle breaking, "Get here as quick as you can, we are at the Hideaway bar. It's just a couple blocks from O'Shea's where we were before."

Vegeta pinched his nose between his fingers. "I'm on my way," he said. The movie had just finished and the credits were rolling. Bulma looked at him with clear disappointment on her face and Vegeta was already regretting having to leave. "I have to go," he told her.

"I heard," she said, "I just didn't want this night to end so soon."

The ghost of a genuine smile graced his mouth. "Me either. Can I see you again?" He really hoped she would say yes. Vegeta hadn't ever wanted to just spend time with someone but there was something about this girl that got under his skin.

She leaned over the chair and gently kissed him on the cheek, "I would like that but I just realized you never told me your name or gave me your number so it would be kind of hard to get a hold of you."

He stood up and pulled out his phone. "Give me your number and I'll send you a text. You can add me that way."

She rattled off her number to him. "So are you leaving your name a mystery?" She asked.

He tilted his head as he looked down at her. "I think you are a smart girl, I'm sure you will figure it out. Though, what sort of smart girl would bring an unknown man to a dark theater just the two of them?"

She put a finger to her lips pretending to look like she was in deep thought, "Gee, maybe you're right. You could be some sort of big bad wolf and I'm such a helpless little girl. I mean, there are all kinds of naughty things you could do to me since it's just the two of us." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He couldn't help but picture all the ways he could take her at that moment. His phone rang again, there was no disguising the promise of death in his voice, "What?"

Radditz was huffing, "Please get here before the police do."

Vegeta facepalmed. "On my damn way!"

Bulma smiled, "Go, I'm sure I'll see you again, Mr. big bad wolf." She waved as she watched him take off in a run to go to whatever emergency had called him. She briefly wandered if that had been a ploy. Maybe a "get me out this date" call. She shook her head. Nope, he had certainly been way too into their make out session to want an interruption at that time. She blushed as she remembered how hot it had been. She sat back in her seat and stared at the blank screen. If they hadn't been interrupted, how far would she have let him go? She sighed as she knew the answer. Boy, she really did ALWAYS fall in love.

She decided to call it a night. She cleaned up the theater and was about to lock up when her phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number. All the message said was, "Next time this Big Bad Wolf will eat you up." She smiled to herself as she hailed a cap to go home.

* * *

Frieza pressed his fingers together. His tail was slashing the air furiously, the only sign of his anger. The contract for the band "Just Sayin" was set to expire in less than two months. No matter what he told those idiotic monkeys, "Just Sayin" was by far their biggest seller, Tshirts, CDs, downloads on Itunes, etc. The chemistry of the band had not dwindled in years like many other rock groups on the era.

He rubbed his temples with his hands trying to focus his thoughts on one goal: keeping "Just Sayin" under the thumb of Empire Records. Now how to do this. After their contract was up, there was nothing that would keep them from striking out on their own. He needed leverage. The problem was he could put pressure on the other band members all he wanted but in the music industry good guitarists and drummers were a dime a dozen. What he needed was something to keep Vegeta from just starting a new band.

Vegeta was loyal to a fault to the band members but he didn't suffer no fools. If his men foolishly decided to renew their contract, then Vegeta would abandon them for a future at another label. Frieza knew Vegeta hated him. It was obvious. He was just dying to get away from Frieza even if he the lizard had made the ungrateful bastard everything he was today. He gave him a place to live, money, cars, everything he could ever desire. All Frieza asked in return was that they followed a few simple rules and occasional requests.

He had even stopped asking the Prince to bed the various shareholders no matter how profitable it would have been or what that person could have done for his career. Vegeta was adamant that he chose his own bed partners. Frieza sighed and started pacing the room. He paused before the intercom and pushed the button for his secretary. "Get me Zarbon," he screamed into the microphone.

It wasn't a few moments later that the gorgeous green haired man entered the room. "You called for me sir?" He moved a long strand of hair out of his face as he spoke.

"Yes," he said as he returned to his chair, "I need you to find me Prince Vegeta's weakness."

"Excuse me sir?" Zarbon looked at him mystified.

"I need leverage," Frieza elaborated. "I need something that will tie Vegeta to this record company. Something he can't live without. Friend, family, fortune. Find it Zarbon! I can't have the Prince of Saiyans leaving this company. We've put in too much time and money for him to leave us now."

Frieza opened his desk drawer and started pulling out stack after stack of cash. Zarbon's mouth went slack at all the money. "Spare no expense on this mission," Frieza placed a hand on top of Zarbon's as he was reaching for the money. "Fail me in this Zarbon and you will wish you had followed Cobain into the afterlife."

Zarbon couldn't help the cold chill down his spine. There had always been rumors that Frieza had a hand in Cobain's death. Zarbon definitely didn't want to end up on some missing persons list. "I won't fail you sir," he said with the certainty of one who's life hung in the balance.

* * *

Vegeta was annoyed. The bar fight had been broken up when he arrived. Kakarrot could hold his own in a fight and had come away virtually unscathed. Apparently after Vegeta had left O'Shea's, they had all gone to The Hideaway Bar with the cello player whose name he learned was ChiChi. Kakarrot was smitten and would not shut up about her. The girl played any instrument with a string. She was also classically trained and had won several major awards. She currently played in a band with her best friend and two other people. In fact, they were due to have a concert here in a couple days.

The fight had come about because someone had bumped into Kakarrot and caused him to spill his beer all down the front of Chichi's dress. It had been a total accident but thinking the fool had done it on purpose, the girl had punched him. Chichi must be the next Rhonda Rousey because she knocked him into a group of frat boys. Just as they were about to teach him a lesson, Radditz stepped in to help his brother. Not one to be out done by younger, fitter men, Nappa joined the fray. Before the three men knew it, the skirmish had extended to the entire bar.

Vegeta could feel a vein in his forehead pop as he glared at the three men who were laughing like girls at a sleepover. He had arrived to find them sitting on the curb each drinking a bottle of beer, nursing their wounds. They were still high off their adrenaline rush and wouldn't understand the consequences of their actions until they sobered up. The reason he was told that Kakarrot wouldn't leave was because he didn't get Chichi's number and was hoping she would come back.

Radditz had wisely pointed out that the girl was long gone but they would be able to find her easily because the music business industry in this town was so small. It was why Vegeta had wanted to move here. To be in a place free from the taint of greed and return to the roots of music writing had been Vegeta's goal. He hadn't planned on having other distractions. Speaking of which, he fired off a short text to the blue haired temptress. He did not expect a response back but to his surpise his phone alerted him to a message a few minutes later. It said, "I'll be sure to wear red. 3" Vegeta moaned from the image that invaded his mind. Then he remembered what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Vegeta glared again at his bandmates. Oh yeah, he would kill them all later. For now, it was time to call it a night.

* * *

"Bulma, you ok?" Krillin asked tentatively.

She snapped to attention at his question. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know you and Yamcha have a history. I just hope he didn't upset you too much. You've been out of focus all day," he said.

Bulma blushed. She hadn't been paying attention because she had been fixating on a certain mystery someone all day. The smell of his skin, the taste of his lips haunted her. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, just the his promise that he would eat her up.

Krillin sighed. They weren't going to get any practice done. Yamcha and Puar had blown them off for god knows what, Chichi had been sighing all day and Bulma was off in lala land. Seeing as how he was the only one focused on their music, he suggested a distraction. "Hey, I heard a new duo is playing over at the Castle," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "They're called The Androids. It's a brother and sister duo."

"Are they the new music vocaloids that Dr. Gero had been designing?" Bulma asked curious. Vocaloids were definitely not new in the music scene but so far they had been computer generated. These androids were something new all together. Living breathing machines that could rock out. The nerdy scientist in Bulma was dying to see them.

Krillin smiled, "Yup! It's a free concert, first come, first serve."

Bulma returned his smile, "I can fix that. Sometimes it's good to have super rich parents."

"It's also good to remember us common folks too! Or are you slumming it with us?" Krillin said teasingly.

"I'd be quiet if I were you!" Bulma pointed a long manicured fingernail at him. "That is if you want to go to the concert with us. And for your information, I am not "slumming it" with you! I have several PhDs to fall back on. I just want to make my own way in the world without the help of my parents. Half the money is mine from various patents I own. Where do you think the money for the instruments came from." Bulma was starting to get fired up.

Krillin put his hands up in surrender, trying to calm her down. "Easy now, Bulma. I know. That's why I talked my friend Tien in to loaning us the studio for a day. I know you don't want people to say you bought your way into the music industry like some other rich debutantes."

Just then someone answered the phone, "Bulma?" asked the voice.

"Josh, Hi!" Bulma turned on the instant cheery voice, "Could you do me a favor sweetie? I could really use three tickets to The Androids concert tonight. Front row with backstage ViP passes, can you arrange them for me?"

Bulma laughed at some remark her contact made. "Oh, Josh, you know I adore you. We'll definitely do lunch sometime soon, I promise. So those tickets and passes will be waiting at the box office then? Thanks. Camp Tutuga Forever!" Bulma then hung up while Chichi and Krillin stared at her dumbfounded.

"Do I even want to know?" Krillin asked.

Bulma grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Just a good friend from music camp," she responded mischievously.

Chichi shrugged. "I don't care what we do, I just can't sit around here all day and mope. It has an effect on my music."

Bulma went over to her friend and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see that guy again Chi. Didn't you get any info from him?"

Chichi smiled slightly, "We were so wrapped up in conversation that it didn't even occur to me to get his number. I did find out his name is Kakarrot and that he plays the drums in a popular music band that he couldn't remember the name of. Apparently he's a little scatterbrained. He said it was because he fell when he was a kid and broke his head. His brother was there with him. Kakarrot said his brother's name is Radditz."

Bulma pulled out her phone. "Those are really unusual names. I'm sure we can google them. You said this Kakarrot was a drummer?"

Bulma had nearly a thousand search results for a band called "Just Sayin". She clicked on the most popular one and nearly dropped her phone when the band's picture came up. There was her short, dark and handsome mystery date dressed in black leather making love to the microphone. "Holy hotness!" Bulma said having to fan herself.

Chichi snatched the phone from her hand. "That's him! That's Kakarrot!" She said excitedly. "Now how do we get a hold of them?"

Bulma grabbed the phone back from her phone and a struggle ensued. "Chi, give me my phone! I'm trying to read!"

"I'll give it right back, I just want to find their contact info," Chichi said while keeping an iron grip on the phone.

Krillin thought better of getting in the middle of it and instead pulled out his own smartphone to record the battle of wills.

"Chichi, has it ever occured to you that you have your own phone and can look up the info at the same time?" Krillin asked after a few minutes of watching the two women struggling.

Both women blinked stupidly at him before they both turned on him yelling, "Why didn't you say that twenty minutes ago?"

Bulma got her phone back as Chichi quickly pulled her phone out of her purse. She was lost in the information on the man she had fallen in love with at first sight. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the caption read. She clicked on the bio and had to close her mouth to keep the drool from escaping. He was a Prince from a distant galaxy who after a short military career defied his father the King and sought asylum on Earth. He brought with him his band mates and a few other citizens of the Planet Salada. He had fallen in love with the music of Earth and the rest was history. It was noted that he had perfect pitch, could play a song from hearing it once on multiple instruments. In short, he was a musical genius. It didn't hurt that he was hot as hell.

According to some music news sources, the prince was very private and didn't like to do interviews. Latest information had them relocating to this very city to quote, "reinvent themselves". Though the band had been out of the spotlight for a few years, their popularity had not waned in the least. Especially given the number of facebook pages and twitter accounts dedicated to the band.

No wonder Vegeta had wondered how she didn't know who he was. Well it couldn't be helped. The band was most popular at a time before Bulma had discovered her love for music when she had thought to pursue more scientific interests. Her love of music had come much later when she had met her friends who introduced her to her wild side. Then it had become an addiction. She couldn't get enough of it. She took singing lessons and learned to play guitar though not as good as Chichi or Yamcha.

The idea for a band had come about because any time the group of friends were together all they did was talk about music. She and Yamcha had become an item after they had spent so much time together. It was as natural as breathing but it all fell apart when she noticed that he would be chatting up some girl in the corner of whatever dive bar they were playing for the evening. He always denied anything happened with these bar groupies but she had her doubts. After awhile the doubts became too much for her to cope with and that lead to more and more fights between the two. Yamcha said he got tired of being accused of cheating so much that he might as well prove her suspicions right. This was only after he had been caught by Krillin in a dressing room with a girl who looked suspiciously like Krillin's ex-girlfriend Marron.

How Krillin forgave Yamcha, Bulma would never know but the two seemed to have patched things up enough for them to at least play together. Bulma and Yamcha on the other hand would always be friends but never again would they be lovers. This led to a tumultous relationship between the two.

Bulma sighed, putting the phone down. Did she want to get involved with another musician? Did she always want to worry about the groupies? Worry about the fan girls would relentlessly pursue him just to be able to touch glory?

Bulma shook her head indecisively. It had been a few days since she had heard from him. Maybe he had forgotten about her. She stared at the picture of him. His back to the camera looking over his shoulder. His band mates facing the camera, gathered around him like he was some sort of musical god.

She put her phone away. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. Though the romantic side of her really hoped it was meant to be.

"So are we going?" Krillin asked, "We have enough time to go home and change then head out to the concert."

She smiled at her little friend. "You are really that hot after that lead singer aren't you?"

Krillin, "Hell ya! Have you seen her? She's perfection incarnate and you should be interested too, Bulma. She has a twin brother that every girl says is pretty hot too."

Bulma laughed. _He wishes he was as hot as Vegeta,_ she thought. She shook her head to clear the sudden lustful thoughts that entered. "Alright, let's go. And nobody tell Yamcha. I really don't need that killjoy around."

* * *

Vegeta paced the room like a tiger in a cage. Radditz was spraying his hair with what smelled and tasted like an entire can of Aquanet. Kakarrot was twirling his drumsticks. They were waiting on Nappa to come back from the men's room. Tonight they had agreed to play a joint concert with a stupid new group called The Androids. He wasn't thrilled with the idea. Just another one of Frieza's "little favors". The tyrant was trying to snare another big act. The problem was the two different musical styles.

"Just Saiyan" was hard core rock while The Androids were more comparable to Daft Punk or DJs that remixed music by other groups. They dabbled in Electronic Dance Music, Disco and other alternate music. Not that their stuff was bad by any means, he just didn't see how it would mix well with their image. Vegeta consoled himself with the idea that it was just one song and not even their song, it was a cover song from a band called The White Stripes [Seven Nation Army - Glitch Mob Remix].

Maybe that was what was grating on his nerves. He liked singing his own music, not someone else's. He didn't come to this backwater planet to do covers. Hell it was bad enough that he had to hide his tail. Another one of Frieza's brillant ideas. Frieza thought that it would appeal to the masses if Vegeta seemed more human even though the giant lizard didn't bother hiding his own tail. If the concert didn't start soon, he was just going to leave. Screw what Frieza thought. It wouldn't be the first time he had defied the smug bastard.

Just then the doors opened and a small mousy woman stepped through. "It's time," said the girl with curly dark hair. They strode down the hallway passing the restrooms as they went. He poked his head in, "Nappa move your big bald ass. Don't keep the hot chicks waiting!" He couldn't help but smirk. That would get the geezer moving quicker than anything.

* * *

Bulma was pretty pleased with herself. The seats Josh had got her were top notch. As Krillin had put it, he could practically taste the sweat coming off Android 18. Chichi however could not focus on the concert as she was still trying to find a way to get a direct communication to Kakarrot. So far it had been a fruitless endeavor as all communications went through either a fan club or the record company. Bulma tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the stage. Chichi pouted and put her phone away.

"It's rude," Bulma shouted at her over the music. "They are musicians too. They deserve our attention."

Chichi nodded but didn't remove the frown from her face. Nothing less of Kakarrot miraclously appearing on stage would put her in good spirits. Bulma figured it was because Chichi felt guilty. Bulma loved her friend but knew Chi had a temper that rivaled her own. She also tended to be more melodramatic and overly sensitive. Chi had a heart of gold though if some lucky guy could see past all her faults.

The music came to an end with a flourish as Android 17 stepped up to the edge of the stage. "West City, are you ready to rock?" Bulma whistled loudly and she thought she saw Android 18 wince. Whoops, maybe they had really sensitive hearing.

"We have special guests joining us tonight, put your hands together for the infamous: Just Sayin!" Android 17 stepped back as both Chichi and Bulma snapped to attention. Their eyes scanning the stage for the pair of men they were each dying to see again. Not to disappoint is when the guys dressed in black leather stepped out onto the stage.

Vegeta had a smirk on his face as he and the guys waved to the crowd. It was then that Kakarrot noticed Chichi in the audience. He ran to the edge of the stage and down the steps but he missed one landing face first on the ground. Chichi and Bulma both ran to the perimeter but Chichi emboldened by her need to see Kakarrot again jumped the fence. The audience held its breath as the beautiful girl ran over to his side.

Kakarrot sat up but had a pained look on his face as he held his wrist with his other hand. The pain didn't stop him from grinning ear to ear at the sight of Chichi. He stood up and grabbed her around the waist with his good arm, lifting her off the ground. "You came back! They told me you would but you came back!" Chichi blushed.

"Put me down, Kakarrot!" she said.

"Goku," he replied.

"Huh? I thought your name was Kakarrot?" she replied stunned.

"It's my birth name. Everyone except Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz call me Goku." He said sheepishly. "It's a nickname I picked up. Besides, it's easier to say than Kakarrot." He put her down to grip his wrist again.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I think I sprained my wrist!" He said to her embarrassingly.

"Here let me take care of you," Chichi pulled the scarf from around her neck and made a sling for his arm.

By this time Vegeta came stomping down the steps. "Kakarrot, what have you done?"

"Hi Vegeta, this is Chichi, isn't she beautiful?" He said.

Vegeta growled at him, "I don't care if she's Madonna. Can you play or not?"

"I think I've sprained my wrist, Vegeta," Kakarrot said as he moved it tentatively, "Yup. Definitely sprained," he said as he recoiled from the pain.

"Fucking great, you damn fool! What are we supposed to do now?" He asked as he couldn't contain the anger from his voice.

"I'm a drummer!" Krillin shouted above the crowd. No one could hear him. No one except Android 18 who was on stage closest to him. She knelt down at the end of the stage and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped as if he had been shot and then turned blood red from head to toe as she spoke to him.

"Are you really a drummer?" she asked him as if she were asking him for the time of day.

"Yup. Been drumming before I could walk," he told her.

She stood up and jumped off the stage to stand next to him on the ground. "Come with me if you want to play."

Krillin was all goofy grin and drool as he took her hand to be lead up to the band from "Just Sayin". Bulma used the opportunity to sneak past the guards. She followed close behind 18 and Krillin. Vegeta looked like he was laying on a pretty thick line of curses directed at Kakarrot when he suddenly noticed her coming towards him. She could tell he noticed her because his obsidian eyes lit with fire.

18 tossed Krillin in front of him like a sacrificial lamb. "Here, this one says he's a drummer."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What about that one?" He pointed his finger at Bulma.

18 turned and considered her. "She's a singer. I can tell. Do you all need a back up vocalist? If I call the original song does have a female singer accompaniment and well, I don't feel like singing right now." 18 winked at Bulma.

Vegeta tilted his head. "I don't know, think you can keep up Red?"

It was Bulma's turn to smirk, "Just try me."

Vegeta stretched out his hand, "Well let's go!"

Bulma felt her heart beat like a sledgehammer in her chest as Vegeta pulled her on the stairs with him. Krillin following with 18 . Goku and Chichi had stepped aside to wait in the wings with medics attending to Goku's injury. Radditz and Nappa grabbed their guitars as they whole motley crew moved to the stage.

A murmur fell over the crowd as Vegeta regained the microphone. "This is a real treat for you all tonight! Not only are we here to rock with The Androids, but here to rock with US is two members of the Blue Monk Group. Let's hear it for Bulma and Shorty!" He turned to the Androids and nodded. They were side by side with DJ equipment set up. Lights began pulsing different colors as they dropped some base. Krillin thankfully recovered from his embarrassment at having been called short to be professional enough to play the drums. Radditz base guitar filled the air.

Vegeta's deep voice began and Bulma could feel the power behind it. "I'm gonna fight 'em all / A seven nation army couldn't hold me back / They're gonna rip it off / Taking their time right behind my back / And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget ...

Bulma backed him up in the right spots but she wasn't one to be back up singer. That was Chichi's job. So at the right moment when she heard Vegeta pause, she jumped in a beat early: Don't want to hear about it / Every single one's got a story to tell / Everyone knows about it / From the Queen of England to the Hounds of Hell...

Vegeta gifted her with a genuine smile. Her voice was strong and resounding. Like Amy Lee meets Lizzy Hale. The audience who at first was unsure of the duet, started cheering wildly for the two singers. The Androids were mixing a good beat while Krillin played the drums like the devil was holding his soul. Vegeta and Bulma came together on the last few verses, their voices blending in perfect harmony. In the crowd he could see people getting their phones out to film this, knowing they were seeing something rare.

They finished the song as a cannon shot confetti into the crowd. The colorful light display ended with lazers pointing to the pair. Vegeta quickly bowed to the audience before heading off the stage. He wanted to grab Bulma's hand but he didn't want anything to end up in the tabloids tomorrow about a romance that hadn't even started yet! 18 had no such qualms and kissed Krillin on top of the head. She thanked him for giving it his all. Krillin became paralyzed so Bulma grabbed him by the back of the shirt to pull him off stage. She waived to 17 & 18 as she left. 17 made the "call me" motion with his hands and she laughed but winked at him not taking his offer seriously. She was pretty sure he was gay but she was flattered anyways.

She turned to follow the group down the hallway to the dressing rooms. She could hear The Androids music resume, the beat reverberating through the walls of the stadium. Vegeta opened the door to a room. Rather than having individual dressing rooms the band shared one large one. It had couches and a snack table filled almost to the ceiling with snacks. Vegeta grabbed two beers. He tossed her one as he went to the chaise lounge in the room. He propped his legs up and threw one arm across the back.

Bulma stood awkwardly against a wall while everyone else settled into a chair chatting excitedly. The whole time Vegeta didn't take his eyes off her. When she didn't approach him, he made a motion with his hand for her to join him on the chaise. He kicked his feet off the chaise to make room but kept his arms resting along the back. Bulma walked over but instead of sitting down next to him, she sat on his lap.

Vegeta was suddenly at full attention which didn't escape Bulma's notice. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Are you wearing red underneath?" He hadn't failed to notice how incredibly sexy she looked. She was wearing a shimmery spaghetti strap top with jean shorts that would beconsidered indecent in other countries. Her fondness for boots was apparent tonight as she wore short brown ones with brown fringe.

Bulma turned to face him, her lips forming a slow seductive smile, "That depends. Are you going to keep your promise to eat me up?"

Vegeta tossed his beer into the nearest trash recepticle. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped momentarily with her at the door before throwing her over his shoulder. He turned to face the room, "Don't wait up I won't be back til sunrise," he said as he left.

Bulma felt her face go crimson. "Hey, let me down. I can walk you know."

Vegeta ignored her protest. He carried her all the way until he got to a limo. He put in her inside where she fell flat on her back with an "oomph". He instructed the driver to take him home as he climbed into the limo with her. He didn't sit beside her though. Instead he climbed on top of her, pinning her to the seat.

"Now, I believe you were going to show me if you're wearing red," He said seductively. He reached his hand to bring up the edge of her shirt. Vegeta was instantly hard as he saw she wasn't wearing anything under her top. Her perky breasts and smooth skin gave his eyes a feast. Her pink nipples pebbled under his heated gaze.

She reached for him, pulling him down to her lips. The kiss ignited a fire deep within her soul. His tongue invaded her mouth as she surrendered to him. He moved placed his hands on her wrists moving her arms above her head. Before he slowly ran his hands down her arms to reach her breasts. He massaged them bringing the peaks to painful hardness. He broke away to leave a trail of kisses down her to her breasts. He was about to take one into his mouth when the driver interrupted over the intercom.

"We have arrived sir. Would you like me to open the door for you," the driver asked dutifully.

"No!" Vegeta snarled back. He pulled her top back down and helped her up. Vegeta grabbed the door handle with much more force than he must have intended because he ripped the door clear off the hinges. Bulma stared at him surprised before she laughed. "Hulk smash much?" she asked.

"What's a hulk?" he replied. That just made her giggle more.

"I'll tell you later," she said patting his arm gently.

Vegeta threw the door on the ground as he exited the limo. The driver stepped out to retrieve it. Bulma thought it must be a regular occurance because the guy didn't even blink an eye. He just threw the door back inside the limo and drove off.

Bulma looked up at the most exclusive hotel in the city. The Westshire only catered to celebrities or politicians. She would know as she had spent many weekends in their executive ballroom with her parents. This must be costing him a pretty penny to stay here. Or maybe the record label was paying for him to stay here.

She followed him into the building where a doorman greeted him. "Good evening, Prince Vegeta, would you like for us to send up your usual meal?"

Vegeta turned to her, "No. Make sure I'm not disturbed until morning." He turned to look at Bulma, eyeing her up and down. "Scratch that, make sure I'm not disturbed until tomorrow afternoon."

"Over confident are we?" Bulma teased.

"You have no idea," he said. He took her hand again and pulled her with him into the hotel for what Bulma hoped would be a memorable night.

Bulma awoke to feeling satiated and warm. She snuggled deeper against the warmth before she felt a nibbling on her ear and neck. She moaned and reached up to pull him closer. He took that as an invitation and slowly entered her from behind. Bulma's eyes flew open as she grasped the edges of the bed to anchor her. His pace was unhurried as he savored every slow thrust building that fire had never quite died. He couldn't get enough of her as he inhaled her scent. She was everything good. Sunshine and flowers. Sweetness and Life. He wanted all of it. He wanted to possess her body and soul.

She pushed against him encouraging a faster rhythm. He bit her hard on the shoulder and she came instantly. "Hold still," he said as he licked the spot where his teeth had just been. Delicious shivers going down her spine. His tail snaked out and wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. He placed his hands over hers entwining their fingers. The sweet pressure was building again as his slow torturous pace wrang a sob from her lips.

"Please Vegeta," she begged, trying to reach that sweet bliss again.

His voice was low and husky, "That's what I'm doing. I'm pleasing you. I forgot that you are such a vulgar woman. You want it rough, don't you?" As he said the words he thrust deeper into her. She screamed his name, "Vegeta".

"Say it again," he said to her.

"Vegeta," she complied.

"Who can make you feel like this? Who can make you come like this?" he said stopping to hear her answer.

"You," she said. "You Vegeta!"

"As long as you know it," he said. "Now come for me you dirty woman." He began pounding into her then, spreading her legs wider with his so he could thrust deeper still.

"Vegeta!" she screamed again as he grunted both coming hard together. He collapsed against her with both of them breathing heavily. Bulma kissed the top of his hand where it was still linked with his. He pulled out of her gently shifting her weight onto him as he laid against a pillow.

She turned to look at him and he was grinning cockily at her. She grabbed a pillow and tried to hit him with it, failing miserably. He laughed at her efforts. He leaned back on his elbows and looked down at her. He ran a hand through her silky blue hair, admiring the feel of it between his fingers.

"Good morning," she said.

He smiled at her, "Good afternoon is more like it."

She looked at the clock blinking 14:20 at her. Military time huh. She did the math, it was 2:00 pm. She sighed. They couldn't stay like this forever no matter how much she wanted to. She sat up and he pulled her back down. "Stay," he said.

She kissed him on the lips which he returned feverishly. She pulled back to look at him affectionately. "As much as I would like to never leave this bed, I have to get a shower and meet up with my bandmates. From the 40 text messages I've gotten, they are probably thinking that you abducted me and they'll never see me again."

"Would that be so bad?" he looked at her with that dark heated gaze she had come to know so well over the last few hours. She was getting wet again just thinking about it. How he took her in the elevator and then spent many hours making love to her in the room. He said it would last all night and he did not disappoint. Being kept by him wouldn't be bad at all. In fact it would be damn right glorious.

"Well if you are going to get a shower, why don't I join you?" he asked. Bulma nodded as leapt out of bed sweeping her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her into the shower pressing her against the tiled wall.

She emerged from his room several hours later, legs slightly quivering. She came out of his room just as Radditz was about to knock on the door. She blushed as he took in her appearance. The same clothes from the night before reeking of a long night of sweaty passionate sex.

"Damn," he said, "Vegeta always gets the hot ones." She put a little more swing in her hip at the compliment as she moved passed him to walk to the elevators. Radditz's eyes following her the entire way. He stood there stupidly staring until he remembered he was supposed to come get Vegeta for practice.

He knocked on the door and Vegeta answered with something Radditz never saw, a genuine smile. The smile faded so fast that Radditz thought he might have imagined it. "What do you want," Vegeta snarled at him. His arms folded over his black flag t-shirt. Vegeta's tail flicking back in forth in agitation from under his loose fitting slacks. Yup, the smile was definitely imagination. The product of too much beer and too many late nights.

"Frieza wants to sit in on one of our jam sessions," Radditz responded. "He'll be waiting for us at the studio at 1900."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What that ugly lizard possibly want this time"

"I'm just the messenger," Radditz shrugged as he spoke. "He just sent me to come get you since you were ignoring your phone for some reason." Radditz raised his eyebrows at Vegeta meaningfully. "Hey when you get tired of this one Vegeta, can I have her?"

Vegeta grabbed the larger man by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "Don't even think about touching her or I'll end your miserable life so fast VH1's where are they now will have to do an interview with your shit stained pants."

Radditz nodded his acquiescence. Vegeta released him and Radditz immediately rubbed his throat. "I'm going to go on ahead with Nappa and Kakarrot. We'll see you there then."

Radditz walked away. _Holy Shit what just happened?_ He needed to talk to Nappa about it right now. Vegeta could be gruff and an asshole but he was never violent with his band. And certainly never over some fan girl. Something strange was going on with their Prince.


	2. Party Every Day

Krillin shook his head not believing his luck. After the concert, he had gone back stage with the band but he didn't feel comfortable there after Bulma had left so he had gone back to watching The Androids perform. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful female Android. At one point she noticed him watching and winked at him. He had never been great with the ladies like Yamcha.

Most women didn't want a guy who was shorter than them even if he did work out several times a day and could lift a car over his shoulders. Chicks tend to think that short muscular dudes meant short angry dudes. That's why Krillin got into drums. Music opened all doors. With music lovers you could talk about your favorite albums or songs or artists. People didn't seem to care how short you were as long as you spoke their language and that language was a love of music. When Bulma had first suggested the group get together to form a band he had leapt at the idea. He was grateful to be included in something so inspiring.  
He was surprised when the beautiful Android had invited him to her hotel room afterwards. Looking at her sleeping form, he silently thanked every wish, lucky star, good luck charm out there. Whatever lemons life had handed him this far had suddenly been turned into a mountain of sugar.

"Aren't you going to do something to me while I'm here helplessly asleep," 18 said as Krillin jumped a mile. "I've been fake sleeping for like 10 minutes now," she said in a playful tone.

"I, um, I was just admiring the view," Krillin said nervously.

18 rolled over the cover barely keeping her decent. She smiled at him and sat up, tucking her knees under her chin. She moved a stray hair out of her face."What's not to admire," she said. "I thought maybe you would want to go for another round. I mean, we still have time."

Krillin beamed at her, "Absolutely!"

"That's why I like drummers. Lots of stamina and they know how to keep up a good rhythm!" She laughed at the look on his face and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Yamcha and Puar were meeting a potential manager for a record label at a local sports bar. This was Yamcha's kind of place but he knew Bulma hated coming sports bars. It was part of the reason he picked it. He knew there wouldn't be a chance of running into her. They were still a team but he just didn't trust her decision making when it came to the good of the band. She didn't want to be a "sell out" but she didn't realize that some of them needed to pay bills. If they did things her way, they would magically be discovered after playing the Indi circuit for a few years. So he had to take matters into his own hands.

He was halfway through his second beer when the entertainment news came on. The sound was drowned out by the usual cheering enthusiastic sports fans at the bar but what Yamcha saw made him nearly choke. There on stage was one of the hottest bands of this century was Bulma. Not only Bulma but Krillin too on drums. He pulled out his phone and sent a bunch of furious texts to both Bulma's and Krillin's phones. He became more and more pissed with each hour that they ignored him. Puar did his best to calm Yamcha down not really understanding what Yamcha was so upset about but doing his best to be a good friend.  
Yamcha was lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice when Zarbon approached. "Excuse me, are you Yamcha?" The tall green man said politely.

Yamcha almost fell off his bar stool. "Um, yeah?"

"I'm Zarbon," he then extended his hand out to the other man in greeting. Yamcha stared at the man. He would be what the ladies called handsome. He wore his hair in a long braid but he was dressed smartly in a three piece suit with a white vest and no tie. Instead the shirt was open almost indecently low for a guy.

Yamcha shook Zarbon's hand eagerly. "You're the representative for Empire records, I presume."

"Yes," stated Zarbon as he took out a briefcase and placed it between them. "We've been listening to the demo you sent us and quite frankly, I can't see that your band," he then looked at some paperwork from a small yellow envelope, "ah, the Blue Monk Group would do anything for Empire Records. And for one thing, that's a terrible name."

Yamcha felt his face flame at the insult. Sure their name sucked but their music was good, really good. He had made sure of it. Yamcha grabbed his phone again, pulling up the latest music news stories. "If that's the case," he said to the man in a condescending tone,"why is your band playing with our lead singer?"

Zarbon started at the man baffled. He took out his own phone and swiped at a few pages. Yamcha watched as confusion and excitement warred on his face. "This girl," Zarbon said,"this is your lead singer Bulma Briefs, correct?"

Yamcha nodded smugly,"Yup, she's all ours and you won't get her unless the band comes along. After all, I'm not just their guitarist, I'm their manager."

Zarbon rolled his eyes at the man's smugness. He decided he would ignore the man for a few more minutes while he studied the video. He paused it to see something he never thought was possible, a genuine smile from Vegeta. Maybe this could work to both of their advantages.

"I tell you what," Zarbon said turning on the charm he was known for,"why don't you bring your band down to our headquarters tomorrow and we'll see if we can work something out. Who knows, maybe you sound better in person."

He shook Yamcha's hand and smoothly slipped him his business card. Yamcha smiled broadly, "We'll definitely be there!"

Zarbon made a small waive and got the hell out of that disgusting bar. Zarbon hurried to get into his car, he had to go to Empire Headquarters as soon as possible. He smiled to himself. Frieza would certainly be pleased. Maybe they had finally found the Saiyan's weakness.

* * *

Chichi kept checking her phone for messages. She would look at it, smile or sigh and then put it away only to get it out a few moments later. Last night had been great and for once, absolutely nothing happened. Goku was a complete gentleman. He had taken her to his room to let her listen to the classical jazz music he collected. He had sworn her to secrecy. Not that he cared if his fans knew but he had lots of respect for the other guys in the band and he didn't want them to know about his hobby since it didn't match their tastes.

They had listened to the comforting music, drinking wine and talking about their childhood. Eventually the had settled onto the couch where she felt herself grow tired. Goku said she could lean on him while he watched a music documentary. Next thing they both knew they had slept on the couch all night. When they had woke up, Chichi had made them breakfast which Goku had remarked she would make the perfect wife because she knew how to cook.  
She blushed at the memory. She had texted Bulma as soon as she had left Goku's apartment but still hadn't heard back from her room mate and band mate. She'd be worried if she hadn't seen the same look on Bulma's face that Chichi wore right now on hers. The girl was smitten with the baddest boy in the whole universe. Good for her. She loved Bulma and she loved Yamcha. She just didn't love them as a couple. Yamcha was too much of a playboy and Bulma was too temperamental for someone like Yamcha.

She sighed again. As she stared at the clock, they didn't really have any plans for the day, so she might pick up some extra hours at the diner her family owned. She just hoped that someone from such a low class family would be worthy of someone like Goku. From what he had told her about his homeworld, his dad was pretty high in rank in the Saiyan army. On their home planet, he said rank meant everything. Though he had told Chichi that there weren't any Saiyan females as pretty as she was. Then he had to take the compliment away by saying there weren't that many Saiyan females period.

She was confused until he explained that their population was declining because for every 1000 male Saiyan births, there was only 1 Saiyan female born. He said males like himself would be forced to fight to have the right to court a female. Not that he had a problem with fighting 1 or 2 or even 10 guys, it was fighting 1000 men just as strong as him and for the most part had been men he had served with in the army. Besides, the female chose the suitors and he had yet to be chosen by any female.

Chichi wondered if that's the real reason a Prince Vegeta would come to Earth. She suspected that the men were more than just his band mates, they were more like his royal guard. She would have to talk to Bulma about it and see what she discovered from her night with the Prince.  
That is, Chichi smiled, If Bulma and Vegeta did any talking last night. 


End file.
